Dark Paradise
by Katherine997
Summary: The 17 years old Ronny Witwicky is a normal girl, but her normal life is about to change after she getting her first car. Note; Sam Witwicky isn't going to be the main character, he will only be mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes snapped opened by my alarm clack and I groaned before slapping it shut. I pushed my blankets over my head, trying to go back to sleep. "Ronny!" I heard my Mom's voice and I groaned. "Baby, time to wake up!"

"I'm up! I'm up . . ." I said, pushing the blankets off as I rolled my eyes. I looked at my side at the small table by my bed, looking at my framed picture of me and my big brother, Sam - who died during his military service two years ago. "Morning, Sammy . . ." I muttered before getting up.

I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I got dressed and headed out of my room. I walked downstairs as Mojo, the family dog, gave a small bark. "Hey, Mo," I said, patting him on the head before walking to the kitchen, where my parents were.

"See, I'm up," I told my Mom. "Happy birthday, sweetie," She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "There's our birthday girl," Dad said with a big smile. I sighed, "Yeah, it's my birthday . . . Great."

"Oh, what's wrong?" Mom asked, giving me a playfully small hit on the shoulder. "I thought you love birthdays." She placed a plate in front of me and I shrugged, "Not really," I muttered as I sat down.

"You 17 now," Dad said and Mom nodded to him so he cleared his throat, turning back to me as I started to eat my breakfast. "Which means, your mother and I have a surprise for you." I frowned but continued to eat, "What?"

"Well, you and I going to go together, to get your first car," Dad said with a big smile. I frowned again, glancing between him and Mom, "Are you serious?"

"Of course we are!" Dad said. "It's just that . . . Well, you not always serious," I pointed out. "Now, now," Mom said. "Just saying," I said. "We are," Dad said, "And we both will go today, after breakfast."

"Wow, you really not kidding," I said before I took another bite before getting up. "Okay, so let's go." Dad looked at me with a frown, "What, now?" He asked. "Yeah," I said. "But you haven't finished eating," Mom stated. "I'm not hungry," I said. "Okay . . . Okay," Dad said, getting up.

"See you later, Mom," I said, kissing her cheek. "Okay," She said and Dad and I walked out of the kitchen. "Let's go," I muttered, smiling slightly as we walked out of the house. We climbed into his car and pulled off.

"So what car I'll get?" I asked with a small smile. Dad grinned, "Ohh, it's going to be your choice when we'll get there." I shook my head as I looked back ahead, smirking slightly.

After a few minutes, I reached into a Porsche dealership, and my jaw dropped in shock. "Wait, wait, not happening, no way," I said, staring at all the amazing cars. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche," Dad said and I looked at him with a frown and my mouth was slightly opened. "What?" I asked and he let out a laugh. "But you said -"

"We haven't got there yet," He cut me off. I crossed my arms across my chest, shaking my head, "I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." He let out another laugh, "Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." I gave him a look, "It's not a funny joke."

We pulled into a used car dealership called 'Bobby B's'. We climbed out and I sighed, "It's half a piece of crap, Dad."

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine," Dad said. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head before a man walked towards us.

"Sir and young lady," He said and shook Dad's hand, "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?"

"Well, my daughter here, looking to buy her first car," Dad explained. "You come to see me?" Bobby asked me with his hand on his chest. "Yeah . . ." I trailed off. "That practically makes us family," He said and hold his hand to me, "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." I shook his hand, "Ronny."

"Ronny, let me talk to you," He said, patting my shoulder as he led me and Dad to the cars in the back. "Ronny, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, sweetheart." We stopped and he looked at me, "A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between a human and machine."

I looked at him with a frown but slowly nodded. "I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them," He told me. "Especially not in front of my mammy." He turned to my side and pointed to the side, "That's my mammy." We looked over to see two women sitting under two sunshades, sitting on chairs. "Hey, Mammy!"

One of the women looked over and hold a middle finger and I smirked. "Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch," Bobby said as he turned back to me, "I tell you, she deaf, you know?" He laughed before putting a hand on my shoulder, pulling me with him back to the cars, "Well, over here, every piece of car a man or a woman might want or need."

We stopped at a beaten up old 77' Camaro, it had a custom yellow paint with two black racing stripes down the middle. The paint was definitely custom but it was faded. "This ain't bad," I muttered with a small smile. I placed my palm of the hood before moving around the car, "This one's got racing stripes."

"Yeah," Bobby confirmed. "It got racing . . . Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

I looked inside the driver side and looked around it. "What?" Manny called. "What is this? This car! Check it out!" Bobby ordered as I climbed into the driver seat and shut the door closed. "I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!" Manny said.

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" Bobby said. "It feels good," I noted before looking at the center of the steering wheel. I wiped the pad of my thumb against the dirt pooling on it, to reveal a picture; it was a face, a mechanical face. "How much?" Dad asked Bobby.

Bobby stood at the passenger side, "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job . . ."

"Yeah, but the paint's faded," I cut him off and he looked at me through the window of the passenger side. "Yeah, but it's custom," He said.

"It's custom faded?" I asked. "Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand," He told me before looking back at my Dad, "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry," Dad said. Bobby looked back at me, "Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car."

"Wait, no, you said cars pick their drivers," I stated. "Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car," He said before turning to the car beside it. "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." He opened the driver door and I sadly climbed out of the Camaro.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there," Dad told me. "No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes," I grumbled as Bobby climbed into the driver seat of the car beside the Camaro, "This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day -" I closed the door of the driver seat of the Camaro and all of a sudden, the passenger door opened, hitting the car that Bobby was in, selling the driver side.

"Gee. Holy cow," Dad said and Bobby climbed out from the passenger side through the window, "No, no, no. No worries."

"You all right?" Dad asked. "I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out," Bobby assured us. "Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!"

I looked back at the Camaro when the radio turned on, " _. . . Greater than man . . ._ " I looked back at Bobby as he pointed to one of the other cars as he walked towards it, "That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy."

Suddenly every single windows of all the cars, except the Camaro, shattered into a million tiny pieces, making the three of us to duck. Bobby stood up and looked around at all the cars in horror before he turned back to us as he hold up four fingers,

"$4,000."


	2. Chapter 2

I put my new car keys on my desk and sat down on my laptop, pulling out from my bag the broken glasses that was belong to someone of my ancestors. I frowned, "I still don't get why keeping this thing." I looked at Mojo, who was sitting on my bed, "Do you?"

He looked at me, tilting his head slightly. I sighed, shaking my head before putting the glasses back into my bag. "Okay, come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?" I asked and he jumped out of my bed, barking. "Just a few more weeks and we can pulled that bandage from your leg."

"All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Got it?" I asked, giving him one pill which he eat from my hand. "That's it for today. No more. Crackhead."

I grabbed my bag and the car keys before walking out of my room with Mojo following. I walked outside to see my parents working on the grass and putting seedlings on the ground. "I'll take care of that real soon," Dad told Mom.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Mom complained as I walked on the grass, grinning. "Ronny, sweetheart," Dad said, sighing. "What did I did now?" I asked, stopping.

"I do not like footprints on my grass," He said. "What foot . . ." I started, looking down at the grass and lifted on foot up, "There's no footprints."

"That's why I built my path," Dad said. "So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" I rolled my eyes as I walked to the path, "It's family grass, Dad," I stated as I glanced at Mojo before at Mom. "Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand," He said.

"This . . . Mom, I can't do it anymore," I said. "What?" She asked. "You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom," I said. "He isn't a girl."

"You not a boy but you act like one," She shot back. "Besides, that's his bling." I shook my head, "You compare me to the dog, very nice," I said sarcastically. "No, I'm not," She disagreed as I walked towards my car. "And I want you home at 11PM!"

"Yeah, all right," I said, climbing into the driver seat. "11PM!" Mom reminded. "Please, for the love of God, drive safely." I started the car and pulled off, "Whatever," I muttered.

I drove around the street and then headed to the cemetery to visit Sam's grave. I climbed out and headed inside. I walked towards the grave and grabbed a stone before placing it on the headstone. "What's up, big bro?" I asked, staring at the grave that had a lots of flowers from visitors.

"I'm 17 today, can you believe that?" I asked, kneeling down in front of it. "And that's not all . . . Dad got me a car. My first car. I remember you promised you'll come with me on this day two years ago . . . But . . ." I blinked away my tears and sniffed, "Anyway . . . I, um . . . I'm miss you. You would have made fun of me if you knew where I got the car." I let out a small chuckle, shaking my head. "You would . . ."

I stared at the grave for a long moment before looking down at my feet, "Yeah . . ." I swallowed and stood up. I hold up a rose and placed it beside the stone before walking away.

I walked back to my car but stopped at the driver side. I bit my lower lip before sighing as I climbed in. I closed the door and stared at the steering wheel. Suddenly, the radio turned on, " _. . . But I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now. And big girls don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry . . ._ "

I smirked slightly, shaking my head as I listen to 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie. "Yeah, yeah," I muttered and turned off the radio, "Who said I'm crying?" I turned the car around and drove back home.

... ...

A noise from outside woke me up in the middle of the night. I frowned, looking around my room before I froze when I heard a car engines starting. I quickly rushed out of my room and headed to the balcony of the second floor that I was on. "Oh no," I breathed out as I saw that my car was droving off, "No, hey, that's my car!"

I quickly rushed back to my room, putting on my shoes and then grabbing my jacket and skateboard before rushing out of the house. I used my skateboard to follow my car, I pulled out my phone and dialed to 911.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen!" I said before I had to hang up as I followed the car from the other side of the street. I followed it to a junkyard and saw the car crushing down the fence before driving past.

I stopped my skateboard and grabbed it before heading past the fence. A train went past and I rushed behind it before looking around for my car and the person who stole it.

I looked up ahead to see a giant robot, who had parts of my car - standing up and I quickly ducked behind a truck with my jaw dropped in shock. Was that my car?! I slowly looked back at it as it shined a big light. "Oh, my God," I breathed out as I watched it turned the light up to the dark sky.

I quickly ducked down, pulling my phone and turning the camera on me, "My name is Ronny Witwicky. Whoever finds this, my car . . . my car is alive, okay?" I quickly turned the camera on the robot, "You saw that?" I turned the camera back to me and turned it off.

I slowly got up and quietly started to walk away at the other direction, which was a big mistake - because after a few more steps, two big dogs started to bark and chase after me. I took off, "No! No! No!"

The dogs continued to bark and run after me, and I tried to ran faster. "No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" I shouted. I climbed on a second floor at ruins of a small building and quickly hold myself up there as the dogs tried to reach to me, "Oh no, no, no," I muttered.

Suddenly two flashlights shined towards us and my car went in, scaring off the dogs. "Oh man, oh man," I said before pushing myself out and ran away. I ran back to where I cam from; the fence and grabbed my skateboard before using it to get back home.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes snapped open as the alarm clock turned on. I slammed it shut and sighed as I looked at the ceiling. Luckily my parents were a sleep when I came back last night and they didn't knew what happened.

 _I_ _hope_

I pushed the blankets off and showered before getting dressed. I walked downstairs to see that no one was home. "Great," I said as I walked to the kitchen. I saw Mojo sitting on the rad wooden chair by the sink that had the window above it, "Morning, Mo," I said as I walked past him towards the fridge. "Mojo. Mojo . . ."

Mojo started to bark out the window and I sighed as I grabbed the milk and a bowl. "Mojo, come on man, it's too early for barking, okay?" I said. I placed the bowl on the table before turning around to grab a spoon and glanced outside the window to see the car parking outside.

I gasped and turned around, dropping the milk on the floor. "Crap, crap, crap, Satan's Camaro," I muttered, looking around. I quickly headed to the front door and grabbed my skateboard before running outside. I used the skateboard as the car started to follow me. "Oh man," I said. I tried to get away from it but it continued to follow me.

I was getting chased by my car!

What the hell is going on?!

I when to the parking lot of abandoned cars that no one was using for years. I glanced over my shoulder to see that the car was still following me. "Oh man," I said again, trying to get that car off of me.

I got to the other side and stopped when I saw that the car wasn't here anymore. I breathed heavily as I looked around with my eyes. Then I heard sirens and looked over to see a police car driving slowly over.

"Oh, thank god. Cops," I said before heading towards the car. "Officer! Listen!" I stood in front of the hood and looked at the cop inside, "Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been . . . I've been followed here and my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!" I hit the hood slightly and the car started to push me backwards to the ground.

"Wow, wow, hey!" I yelled as I pushed myself backwards and the car followed. Suddenly the two flashlights in the front of the car moved forwards and two round flashlights moved up, staring at me like they were eyes. "Oh god," I breathed out. "What do you want from me?"

The flashlights turned back to normal before suddenly, the car changed in front on my eyes, into a giant robot. Then, it stared down at me and I stared at it in horror, "Oh god, no!" I said before getting up and I started running with it following me. "No, no, no," I said.

Suddenly, I was thrown in the air, and landed on one of the cars. I looked up at the robot, "No, it's a bad dream," I whispered. I let out a scream as it's slammed it's hands on the sides of the car I was on and then it hold the car tightly.

"Identify yourself, are you Ronny Witwicky?" It demanded. "What?" I asked. "Are you Ronny Witwicky?!" He demanded again. "Yes!" I said. "Where are the glasses?!" It asked. I quickly pushed myself off the car and the robot slammed the car, turning it up side down before running after me.

I got to the entry of the parking lot and tripped, felling to the ground. I turned around and saw the robot was getting closer to me. Suddenly, my car came in, making a turn and tripping the robot. My car turned back to me and opened the passenger seat. I hesitated but climbed in before it drove me away.

I looked behind to see the robot changed back into the police car and it was driving after us. "Oh my god," I breathed out and looked back forwards. "Faster, faster." The car turned down into an abandoned area filled with abandoned warehouses and weaved left and right, trying to lose the police car.

I looked out the window to see the car was still chasing us. My car changed it's directions and drove straight at one of the warehouses windows. "Oh my god!" I screamed.

The car drove faster and jumped through the window, shattering it into pieces. I looked back behind to see the police car jumped through the window as well and followed us.

My car zoomed through the warehouse, crashing through things. "Oh my god!" I screamed as the car did a turn.

The police car did the same and the Camaro sped out of the warehouse. It drove down the empty street and backed up into an empty, dead end alley way. When the Camaro came to a halt, the locks went down, locking me in.

"No, no, no," I said, trying to pull the locks up but it didn't work. I leaned towards the driver seat, trying to start the car but it wouldn't budge. "Come on, come on," I muttered before looking out the window to see the police car passing by again, but this time it stopped.

I panted, shaking my head, "This can't be happening to me," I said. The car keys turned on their own, "Time to go," I said before I heard the car's back tires screeched, getting the police car's attention.

The Camaro floored down the alley way, behind the police car, and down the street but the police car was still chasing us. The Camaro drove into an empty field and did a half U-turn, the passenger door opened and thrown me out onto the field.

I looked up as the Camaro transformed as well to the robot I saw last night. I got up and backed away as the police car came roaring down the field and transformed again, launching itself at the Camaro and sent them both tumbling down the field before it tossed the Camaro away.

I crawled backwards when the Police car walked towards me as it's arms changed into sharp spikes, spinning circular saws. "Oh shit," I muttered. The police car opened it's chest and a much smaller, but equally gruesome looking robot jumped out and started growling at me; it was covered in sharp spines and spikes.

"No, no, no, no," I muttered, backing away more before starting to run. The Camaro jumped into the fight and blocked the police car from going after me and leaving only the smaller sharp robot chasing me.

I ran as fast as I could in a random direction, trying to lose the smaller robot but it just kept popping up. Suddenly I tripped by something and turned to my side to see it the robot crawling up to me. I let out a scream before pushing it off. I got up and ran away but it kept chasing me. I found a saw and grabbed it before turning it on. The robot's blue eyes grew wide and before it could ran away, I cut it's head off.

It wasn't dead but it wasn't a threat anymore.

I sighed, "Not so tough now, huh?" I said before kicking the robot's head, sending it flying across the field and out of sight. I panted before rushing back to where the Camaro was fighting the police car.

I stopped at the bottom of the hill as I heard giant footsteps and waited. I let out a breath of relief when I saw it was the Camaro robot as it walked towards me. It stood at the top of the hill and looked at me with what looked like, proud and it placed it's hands on it's hips.

I took a few steps forwards, "Can - Can you talk?" I asked. " _XM Satellite Radio . . . Digital cable brings you . . . Columbia Broadcasting System . . ._ " It said through the radio.

"So you . . . You talk through the radio?" I asked. It clapped it's hands, " _Thank you, you're beautiful_ ," It said through the radio, pointing at me, " _You're wonderful, you're wonderful_."

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" I asked. It looked up at the sky, pointing, " _Message from Starfleet, Captain . . . Throughout the inanimate vastness of space . . . Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!_ "

"Visitors from heaven? What . . . What are you? An alien?" I asked and it pointed at me as I was right. Then it fell down onto all fours and transformed into the old Camaro. I stared in shock as the passenger door opened, " _Any more questions you want to ask?_ "

I let out a breath and bit my lower lip as I walked to the car. I climbed in and closed the door before the car drove by itself away but stopped so I could go and grab my bag. I climbed out and grabbed my bag and phone that was beside it before climbing back into the Camaro and it drove me off.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the passenger seat, watching the Camaro driving itself. "You not a bad driver," I muttered before looking outside the window. "Yet could have been better if this wouldn't be a piece-of-crap Camaro."

The car suddenly stopped at the tunnel and the passenger door opened, "Oh come on," I grumbled as I climbed out. "I didn't mean . . ."

The passenger door closed and the car did a U-turn. "Great," I said sarcastically. "Me and my big mouth." I groaned as I placed my hands behind my head before I looked back to where the Camaro went.

My jaw dropped as I saw the Camaro coming back but it was different. So much different. It was still yellow and black, but it was 2006 Chevrolet Camaro. "What?" I breathed out. "No way." It stopped in front of me and I walked around to climb into the driver seat before it started to drive us off again.

A few minutes after, I watched as the Camaro drove into a fence, forcing it open and then continued driving further into the empty area. The Camaro stopped in front of the large white house and I climbed out. I stood in front of the car, looking up at the night sky to watch a few balls of fiery silver light flew across the sky, above my head.

They looked like falling stars or silver comets, falling to different areas. The radio of the Camaro suddenly turned on, " _. . . Let's go, let's go . . ._ "

I climbed into the driver seat and shut the door before the car drove itself again. The Camaro drove me into an empty, large and secluded alley way before it stopped in the middle.

"Why are we here?" I asked and waited for a moment before frowning as I looked forwards to see into the thick fog, spotting a rather large truck.

I climbed out of the car and stood in front of it's hood, watching as the large truck made it's way towards me. I heard noises behind me and turned around to see more several cars driving towards me.

I turned back around at the truck as it parked directly in front of me before it's parts shifted and it started to transform. I looked around as the other cars and even my Camaro - that backed away, transforming.

I looked back at the robot that was the truck, to see it finished. He kneeled in front of me and I took a step back. "Are you Ronny Lauren Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked.

I swallowed, "Yeah," I said. "My name is Optimus Prime," He introduced himself, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," The robot that was the ambulance said. "Autobots . . ." I repeated. "What's cracking, little bitch?" A robot said and I turned to my right to see it was the silvery black one. "My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz," Optimus said. "This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said, spinning around before jumping up onto an abandon car, one leg handing off lazily.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" I asked. "We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web," Optimus explained before the large one covered in weapons shifted his position, making me turned to him. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide pushed out two large canons, spanning them around and strapped them to his arms before pointing them at me, "You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus said. "Just kidding. I just wanted to show her my cannons," Ironhide said. I turned back to Optimus and he gestured towards the former ambulance, "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

"How you doing young female?" He asked and I smiled before turning back to Optimus. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said and I looked at my former Camaro, and he started to punching the air while walking backwards

"Bumblebee, huh?" I asked with a smile. " _Check on the rep, yep, second to none_." He stopped and looked down at me, "So you're my guardian, huh?" I asked and he nodded.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet informed as he pointed a laser at Bumblebee's throat, making him cough. "I'm still working on them." I turned back to Optimus, "But why are you here?" I asked. "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron," He informed.

"Megatron?" I repeated. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons," He explained, "All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather," I said. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates," He said. "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" I asked. "We scanned it's location and found out it was with you," He informed. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. And the human race will be extinguished. Ronny Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

I thought for a moment and sighed, "It's a good thing that the glasses are still with me," I told them. "It's at my house." Optimus nodded, "Lead us."


	5. Chapter 5

Bumblebee drove with me on the passenger seat and Optimus and the other Autobots following behind. We parked at backyard and I climbed out. "Five minutes," I told them before running to the house.

I saw Dad behind the front door, "Thanks for staying on my path, sweetheart," He said sarcastically as I ran over and I shut the screen door shut, "Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey!" I said before looking back over at my shoulder at the grass and then turned back to him, "Oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car . . ." He started. "Yeah," I said. ". . . Then I just decided to do all your chores," He finished. "The chores," I said.

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?" Dad said sarcastically. "Life . . ." I trailed off before hearing noises from behind me so I slightly turned around to see that Optimus transformed and he slowly stood up. I realized just how tall and obvious he was. "Life is fantastic, is how good it is," I said as I quickly turned back to my Dad. "It's so . . . Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself," Dad said, trying to open the door but I slammed the door shut again. "No, no, I won't strain myself, Dad," I said and he tried to open the door again. "I'll do it," He said and I closed the door, and hold it shut this time, "It would hurt my feelings if you do it," I said. "You sure?" He asked, "I don't mind, I don't . . ."

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it," I cut him off. "I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna -" I looked back to see Optimus started to step over the fence, "- I'm gonna sweep up the whole house right now."

"Tonight, right now?" Dad asked. "Right now," I said before turning slightly again to see Bumblebee appeared from under the patio and he waved at me before putting a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound. I quickly looked back at Dad, "I love you. God, I love you just so much right now."

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late," Dad said. "Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad," I said, "Because you're such a swell guy."

"One more thing, huh?" Dad mumbled before he started to walk away. "All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" I called before I grabbed the glass screen door and shut it to stop my parents from hearing anything.

I turned back around to see that the Autobots were all standing up and walking around the backyard, "What are you doing? What are you doing?" I asked Optimus as he wandered over. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the . . . Please, please, please."

Optimus walked backwards and looked down, before he accidentally stepped into the fountain, reducing it to a pile of rubble, "No, no, no! Oh, no!" I said, grabbing my head.

"Sorry. My bad," Optimus said. "Oh, I . . . You couldn't . . . You couldn't wait for five . . . You couldn't wait for five minutes?" I asked, stepping away from them. "Oh, no, this is bad."

Suddenly I saw Mojo outside and he started to bark at Ironhide. "Mojo, Mojo!" I said before Mojo lifted his foot and peed on Ironhide's foot, "Off the robot! God!"

I ran over as Ironhide shook his foot, making Mojo flip backwards. "Oh, wet," He said. "No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy!" I said as I picked up Mojo, "Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet." Ironhide pushed his canons onto his arms and hold them at Mojo, "Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away . . ."

"You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked. "No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua," I explained. "This is my . . . This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas."

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot," Ironhide grumbled. "He peed on you?" I asked him before looking down at Mojo in my arms, "Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo."

"Bad Mojo," Ironhide repeated and I looked back at him, "I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"My foot's gonna rust," Ironhide grumbled before I ran across the yard, dodging gigantic robot feet along the way, "All right. Okay, okay." I ran into the house and put Mojo down on the couch beside Mom, "Hey, sweetie," She called as I ran upstairs. "Hey!" I called back.

I ran into my room and quickly looked for my bag that had the glasses. "Where are they? No, no, no, no, no," I said, searching everywhere. "Come on, come on. Where are you?"

After a moment, I looked at the window to see Optimus appeared there, "Time is short," He said. "Please hurry." I sighed and continued to search, "Okay, okay." Suddenly there were noises outside and I groaned, "What now?" I asked before walked to the window to look outside. My jaw dropped to see that all the Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms on the backyard lawn, "No. No, no. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh, God. Oh!"

I tried to continue with the search but then looked back at the window to see that Optimus transformed. I rushed back over to the window when I heard a crunch and looked down under the window to see the flowers that Mom planted were crushed.

"What? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower . . ." I trailed off. "Oops," Optimus said. I sighed, "Okay, listen. You got to listen to me," I started and he placed his hands on the wall, leaning in closer, "If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

He sighed, "We must have the glasses," He reminded. "I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. I can't find them," I said. "Keep searching," He asked.

"I'm trying," I said, "I need you to be quiet for five minutes. No, ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to . . . You're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You got to do something here."

"Autobots, fall back," Optimus ordered and he started to walk away. "Thank you," I sighed before turning back to search in my room. All of a sudden, the earth vibrate and rock like an earthquake and I looked at the window before going back to searching. "Earthquake! Move, move, move, move, move! Earthquake!" I heard Dad yelling.

I groaned but continued to search as the lights started to flickered before all the power went out, leaving me in darkness. "Great," I muttered. "Ronny!" Dad yelled. I turned to the window as Ratchet shined a powerful light into my room. I knew he was trying to help but it was just making it worse.

"Ronny!" Mom yelled. "Ratchet, point the light," Optimus whispered. "Listen, we got a major issue in here," I said. "What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. Turn it off." I turned to Optimus, "Prime, you gotta tell him to shut it off."

Optimus turned to Ratchet, "Shut it off." And he did which made me sigh in relief. "Ronny, are you in there?" Dad asked and my eyes grew wide as I looked back at my door which I locked. "How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house."

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door," Mom warned. "One more chance," Dad said. "Five . . ."

"Crap," I muttered. "Four. It's coming off the hinges," Dad said. "He's counting!" Mom said. "Three. Two," Dad said and I rushed to the door, and opened it. "What's up?" I asked casually and looked at Mom to see she was holding a bat, "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Dad asked. "I'm talking to you," I said. "Honey, why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Mom asked. I shrugged, "I'm a child, you know . . ." I trailed off.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were . . ."

"It doesn't matter what we thought," Dad cut Mom off and walked into my room, "What was that light?"

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is," I said as Mom walked in too. "There was light under the door," Dad said. "And we heard you saying the word Prime. Do you hiding a boy here, young lady?"

"What? No," I said. "You have a boyfriend?" Mom asked with a smile. "His name is Prime? Never heard that name before."

"No. No. There isn't a boy here. And I don't have a boyfriend," I said. "Look, you can't . . . You can't just bounce into my room like that. You need to knock."

"We knocked for five minutes. We knocked," Mom said. "You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?" I said. "No," She whined. "This is repression, what you're doing here," I said. "You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes, you are so defensive," She said. "That's how it's always is," I said, shrugging before glancing at the window. "Not cool, so not cool."

"It's still bugs me; who is Prime?" Dad asked. "No one," I insisted. "Is it a boy?" He asked. "Wh . . ." I groaned. "I think you and I need to have a 'girls talk'," Mom said. "No we don't," I said.

Dad walked of to look in my bathroom, "No, no, Dad," I called. "We saw a light," He said as he walked into my bathroom, "I don't know where it was, but we saw it."

"There weren't any light, are you sure it wasn't just the wine?" I asked before the house started to shake again and I saw Dad walking into the tub, "Earthquake!" He yelled, "It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway! Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these. Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

The light suddenly snapped back on, "Hey, the lights are back on," Mom said. "Dad, come on, get out of that tub," I said and he did. He walked back to the room and looked at Mom, "Can't you take safety seriously?" He asked before making his way to the window.

"No, Dad," I said. "Oh, oh, man! Man. Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed," Dad said and I let out a sigh, happy that I don't have to explain that. Dad looked further out the window and I bit my lower lip, worried that he would find the Autobots wherever they were.

"Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard," Dad said before moving back to me and Mom.

"You're kidding," Mom said. "No, I'm not," Dad said. "Waste of time that was." I crossed my arms across my chest, "Sucks." I sighed, "All right, can you guys, like, go?"

"Why not spend time with us?" Mom asked. "Yeah, we haven't done that so long," Dad agreed. I shook my head before looking down and then back up at them, "Mom, Dad, it's not really the entire family here, okay?" I stated. "Sammy is gone and I just . . ."

They looked at each other sadly and I sighed, "I just didn't got over his death. You guys maybe over it but I'm not, okay?" I said. "Honey . . ." Mom trailed off. "Can you just . . . Go?" I asked softly.

They nodded a little before walking to the door. "Hey, Mom, do you have my backpack?" I asked and she turned to me, "Oh, it's in the kitchen," She replied. "Thanks," I said before she walked out with Dad.

I let out a sigh and bit my lower lip. I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed my bag from the table and started to search inside before finding the glasses, "Yes," I whispered, ignoring the doorbell ringing.

I ran into the living room to see a man in a fancy suit, taking the bat from my Mom, "What is this?" I asked and he turned to face me. He tossed the bat to one of the men as he grinned at me, "How you doing, sweetheart? Is your name Ronny?"

"Yeah," I said in confusion. "Well, I need you to come with us," He said before walking towards me but stopped when my parents ran in front of me, "Whoa, way out of line," Dad said.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off," The man said. "You're not taking my daughter," Dad said as Mojo started to bark. "Really?" The man asked. "You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here," Dad said. "Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your daughter, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here," The man said.

"What operation?" Dad asked as Mom picked Mojo up. "That is what we are gonna find out," The man said before another man walked over to him and whispered something. The man took the large black box with a microphone type thing attached to it, from the other man that hold it to him.

Then he turned back to me and my family and walked closer, "Ronny?" He asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "Step forward, please," He said and I did as he asked, "Just stand?" I asked and he nodded before starting to wave the microphone thing around me.

The little black box started going bizarre as he waved the microphone around me and he looked amazed. "Fourteen rads," He said. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

I was dragged out of the house with handcuffs and so were my parents. We were all being escorted to sleek black cars and a man was holding a metal collar around Mojo. "If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Mom yelled.

"Ronny, do not say anything," Dad told me. "Not a word until we get a lawyer!" He and Mom were pushed into a separate cars and I was pushed into a car as well.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting silently at my seat and the fancy man that was sitting at the passenger seat, looked at a plastic bag with my phone in it and I frowned. He pulled out my phone from the bag and then turned slightly to me, "So, Ronny. What do you make of this?"

He hit a button on my phone, " _My name is Ronny_ _Witwicky_ _. Whoever -_ " He stopped the recording, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, so?" I asked but I knew he was going to ask more. "I heard your recording," He started, "You said that your car is alive. Enlighten me."

"Look, man. This is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen but it's fine now because it's back," I said. "It came back," He said. "Not by itself," I said. "No," He agreed, shaking his head.

"No, because cars don't do that, that would be crazy," I said and, me, the man and the driver started to laugh before we stopped after a moment. "So what do you know about aliens, huh?" The man asked.

My smile faded away, "You mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? No," I said. "You see this?" He asked, pulling out a shiny golden badge and flashed it to me, "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"Screw you," I snapped. "It is time to talk!" He said before the car hit something, making the windshield shatter and the car swerved to the side.

The car spun around the road and I felt something pushing it to the side while both of the men screamed as the car spun around and crashed into a cement barrier. "Big! It's big!" The driver yelled.

The two windows up front were smashed in as a robots' hands forced came in and latched onto the roof of the car. The car was lifted up high and the two men started poking their heads in and out of the car, and panicked when they couldn't see who it was because of bright lights, "I can't see it! I can't see it!"

"Shift your weight towards the front!" The fancy man ordered before I looked up to see that the roof was about to snap so I pushed my head into my knees. Suddenly the roof snapped off and the car fell down, crashing onto the ground. I looked up with the two men and the bright lights shut off to show us it was Optimus.

"You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen," I started and the two men looked at me, "I want to introduce you to my friend." I smiled as I looked up at Optimus, "Optimus Prime."

"Taking the child was a bad move," Optimus growled, ignoring the several men surrounding the car with guns. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

The Autobots jumped down from the bridge, Ironhide pointed his alien guns at the men, "Freeze!" Jazz's hand extended some kind of magnet, "Give me those!" His magnet activated and every single gun was sucked out of the men's hands and collided into Jazz's magnet. The Autobots circled the men and the fancy man tried to calm the situation, "Whoa! Whoa!"

Optimus got down on his hands and knees so he wasn't towering over them and the fancy man swallowed slowly, waving his hand a little, "Hi, there."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus questioned. "Look, there are Seven protocols, okay?" The fancy man said, "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car," Optimus ordered and the fancy man nodded, "All right. Me? You want me to get . . ."

"Now!" Optimus ordered and all the men flinched. "All right, all right," The fancy man said and we all started to climb out. One of the men gently grabbed a hold of my upper arm and helped me out since I had my hands cuffed.

"Thank you," I said in a sing song voice before turning to the fancy man, "The keys for the cuffs will be nice." He uncuffed me and I moved away from him. He hold his hands up as he looked around at the Autobots, who were still holding their alien guns at the men. "Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?"

"What is Sector Seven?" I asked him but he just looked at me. "Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young lady," He said. "How'd you know about the aliens? Where did you take my parents?" I questioned. "I am not at liberty to discuss it," He said.

"No?" I asked as I stepped back towards him and searched for his badge and ID. "Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense," He said and I rolled my eyes before pulling out his badge and ID.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" I repeated his words from earlier, stepping away from him and read the ID and badge. I looked at the fancy man, who was named Seymour Simmons. "Where is Sector Seven?" I asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked. I glanced up at Bumblebee and he flipped a cap up and a can or something popped out and hit Seymour in the back of his head. Seymour reached up and scratched his head with a frown before a liquid came out Bumblebee and sprayed down on Seymour's head. "Hey!"

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus said and Bumblebee snapped his cap shut. "Get that thing to stop, huh?" Seymour said. I secured the cuffs to the man that was driving with me and Seymour and men that sit down on the curb, each cuffed to the other.

"All right, tough guy, take it off," I told Seymour as I stood in front of him. "What are you talking about?" He asked confused. "Your clothes, all of it, off," I said. "For what?" He asked. I shrugged, "Because it's fun."

His eyes widened before he glared at me as he started to pull off his jacket, "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life." He stripped down to his silk pink and white boxers and superman shirt.

"Those are nice," I commented. "Now get behind the pole." He did as I told and I cuffed him to the pole. "This is such a felony, what you're doing," The driver man said and I secured him to Seymour.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Seymour threatened. "He'll hunt you down," The driver man repeated. "Without any remorse," Seymour said. "No remorse," The driver man repeated.

"Enjoy," I said before starting to walk away. Suddenly there were sound of a helicopter and I sighed, "Crap," I said, watching several helicopters and a few sleek black cars. "Optimus! Incoming!" Jazz informed before he and Ironhide jumped forward.

The two Autobots pushed something into the ground and I watched as a blinding light went off and the oncoming cars stopped, and swerved on the road, losing control.

"Roll out," Optimus ordered and the Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms except Optimus, and they drove away. I turned back to Optimus as he kneeled down and hold his palm out, "Up you get."

I got up on his huge hand and he lifted me up as I hold tightly to him. He started to stand up and lifted me up higher before placing me on his shoulder. I hold tightly on the parts on the shoulder as The helicopter flew over us.

Optimus got to the end of the bridge and started running, his strides were long and fast and I could feet the road crumbling beneath us with each large step.

He ducked down another street and made his way under a bridge, it was all cement and had no cars so it was completely empty. The helicopter slowly made it's way to the bridge and Optimus grabbed onto the cement blocks, hoisting himself up in the bridge so he couldn't be seen, but the problem was, he was lying horizontal way so I grabbed one of the shoulder part tightly. "Easy, Ronny, hold on tight," Optimus said and I nodded slightly.

I watched as two helicopters flew under the bridge but they didn't leave, they hovered around the area. I grabbed tightly into Optimus but when the helicopters made their way back under the bridge, I lost my grip and fell.

I let out a scream and Optimus pushed his legs out trying to get me to land on them but I missed and fell down. Just when I was about to hit the cement, Bumblebee drove over and transformed in mid air, catching me. He hold on to me tightly as his body collided with the cement.

I let out a breath in relief and he gently placed me on the ground. Then I looked up to see the helicopter flying towards us, shining the lights on us. "Stop! Stop!" I yelled for the helicopter as one of the men inside pointed something to Bumblebee, as he stood in front of me protectively, "Wait! No!"

But the man inside shot a black ropes, wrapping them around Bumblebee's arms. "No! No! Stop! Stop!" I yelled. Black sleek cars drove over and stopped as Bumblebee was on the ground. Men climbed out of the cars and headed towards me with guns pointing at me, "Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!"

I did as they told and one of them made me lay on the ground as he put handcuffs on my hands behind my back. I looked back at Bumblebee and noticed he wasn't fighting them as they sprayed him with ice, "Look, he's not fighting back!"

"Freeze it! Freeze it! Freeze it!" One of them called. "Stop! You hurting him!" I yelled as I was dragged away. I was fighting to get away but two more men came over to help the guy that handcuffed me, dragging me away from Bumblebee.

I was dragged to one of the cars but was stopped when I saw Seymour, who was dressed now. He smirked at me, "Happy to see me again?" I glared at him and he looked at the men, "Put her in a car." The men dragged me to the car and shoved me inside.


	7. Chapter 7

I was put in a cell for a few hours so I was now laying on the cell bed, staring at the ceiling for a long moment before looking at the door when I heard it unlocking.

The door opened and an older man who looked familiar walked inside with two men. "Ms. Ronny Witwicky?" The older man asked. "I learned to say after those words; 'Depends who's asking?'," I said, setting up.

He smiled before holding his hand to me, "John Keller," He introduced himself and I shook his hand. "Secretary of Defense."

"Oh, now I remember. Sorry, I don't really watch the news so much," I said. He smiled again, nodding, "I only prefer to watch when there is something important than normal things."

I smirked, "I like you already," I said. "I'm glad you do. I already heard that you and Agent Simmons got into a bad start," He stated. "His fault," I said and he chuckled.

"I will like for you to come with me," He said. "Where?" I asked, getting up. "To the Hoover Dam," He replied and I stared in shock. "What?" I asked. "Let's go," He said before turning around and I quickly followed.

... ...

After a few hours, I was flying on a helicopter with a guard sitting beside me and two other people, who there names were Maggie and Glen, sitting in front of me. There were two helicopters; John Keller was on the other helicopter with his men. I looked at the two friends, "So . . ."

"What'd they get you for?" Maggie asked me. "Um, I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot," I said casually. Glen stared at me in amazement, "Wow," He breathed out. I smiled slightly and shrugged, "Who knew?"

"So cool," Maggie said, smirking. I smirked before the three of us turned to the window to see that we were approaching to the Hoover Dam. "Show time," I muttered, looking back at Maggie and Glen before back at the window as we started to land.

We waited until the guard will open the door and then after he did, he climbed out and he and the others led all of us away from the helicopters. We walked on the bridge and saw a few soldiers standing there on the side in line.

"Team attention! Present arms!"

John walked to the two last soldiers at the end of the line, "At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work," He complimented. "Thank you, sir," The captain said. "What about the gunships?"

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them," John said, "But it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

With that he started to walk away and the soldiers and everyone else followed. I was about to follow as well but then Seymour stopped me, "Hey, kid," He said before placing a hand on my shoulder, "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?"

I glanced over his shoulder to see Maggie and Glen stopped and turned around as to see if I was following. I sighed and nodded for them to continue, which they did. I looked back at Seymour as he spoke again, "You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my car?" I asked as he dropped his hand from my shoulder. A man stepped from behind him, "Ronny, I need you to listen to me very carefully," He spoke gently. "People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay," I said. "But first, I'll take my car, my parents." I looked at Seymour, "Maybe you should write that down."

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car," The man said and led me away from Seymour, and led me after the others with Seymour close following. We got to the other and I walked between Maggie and the Captain, William Lennox. "Hey, you okay?" Maggie whispered to me and I nodded, "Yeah," I whispered back.

"All right, here's the situation," Seymour started. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" The Sergeant, Robert Epps repeated. "Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms," Seymour said and I rolled my eyes. He led us inside, and further in, "What you're about to see is totally classified," The man, Tom Banachek, head of Sector 7, said.

We walked into a huge room, where people that worked inside there, were wearing yellow suits. What stunned us was the huge robot that was there, frozen by the people using ice smokes to make sure it was going to stay frozen.

It was Megatron.

"Dear God. What is this?" John breathed out. Seymour and Tom led us towards it as Tom spoke, "We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

We stopped and looked up at Megatron. "We call him NBE One," Seymour said. I crossed my arms across my chest as I stood between Maggie and William, "Listen, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know," I spoke, "But, that's Megatron." They all looked at me and I continued, "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935," Tom said and looked at me, "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him," Seymour said and stopped closer to me, " _NBE One_. That's what we call it."

"Back off, you can hurt someone with that nose," I joked. He glared at me before moving away from me. John turned to Tom, "And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" John asked.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security," Tom replied. "Well, you got one now," John shot back. "So why Earth?" William asked. "It's the All Spark," I replied. "All Spark?" John repeated, "What is that?"

"They came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA -" I started to glared at Seymour, "- _Megatron_." I turned back to look up at Megatron frozen state. "That's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" Seymour asked and I looked at him, "Yeah," I confirmed and I studied his and Tom's faces, "You guys know where it is, don't you?" Tom stared at me for a moment before speaking, "Follow me." He and Seymour led us to another way, "You're about to see our crown jewel," Seymour said.

They led us into a room watch and I walked to the window to see a huge looking Cube. "Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913," Tom informed. "They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked. "Good question," Tom said before leading us to another room. At the middle of the room was a glass box and inside the room was else a desk. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in," Tom said and we all did. The door closed and we looked again at the room.

"Oh, wow," Robert breathed out and I looked over to see where he was looking; there were a few scratches on the wall. "What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" He asked. "Oh, no, man," Glen said, standing beside him, "Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine." He made a scratch sound and laughed.

I glanced at William and we both shared a look and a smirk before looking back at them. "Right? That's Wolverine," Glen said and looked at Maggie. "That's very funny," Seymour said sarcastically. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

Glen pulled out his phone, "I got a phone." He tossed it to Seymour and he put in inside the box, under a small laser that was inside the box, "Nokias are real nasty," He commented as we all were given glasses. "You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

The laser was pointed at the phone and he continued as he pulled a few levers, "We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box." The laser touched the phone and fired before moving back up. The phone started to tremble before it transformed into a robot. We all stared at it in shock before jumped back slightly as it started to hit itself on the sides of the box, trying to get out.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Seymour said. "That thing is freaky!" Maggie said. "Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Seymour asked. The robot started to shot the box before it was electrocuted to death. We all took off the glasses and looked at the new dead robot.

We all looked up as we heard the alert and the lights started to flicker. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," John announced. Tom walked to the desk and pressed a button on the phone, "Banachek. What's going on?"

" _Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power . . ._ " The man on the other line informed. "What?" Tom asked in disbelief. " _. . . And the backup generator is just not gonna cut it_ ," The man said. "Do you have an arms room?" William asked.


	8. Chapter 8

We all ran outside the room and Tom turned to everyone that were starting to panic, "Get everyone to the NBE One chamber now!" He ordered before we all ran off. "They're popping our generators!"

We all got to the NBE one chamber and all the soldiers started to grab weapons. "Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" One of the men said. Suddenly there was a bang and we all froze as the lights flickered again.

I looked at Seymour and walked towards him, "You got to take me to my car," I said, "You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated," He said. "Then unconfiscate it," I shot back. "We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" He said. "You don't know -"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know," He cut me off. "You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" I asked. "I have people's lives at stake here, young lady," He said. "Take her to her car," William hissed as he grabbed him and pushed him backwards until his back hit the tank.

One of Seymour's men pointed his gun on William but he pulled out a gun as well and pointed it on him, "Drop it." His men punched Seymour's men and pointed their guns at them as well.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Tom said. "Drop your weapon, soldier," Seymour ordered William. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," William said. "I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction," Seymour said. "S-Seven don't exist," Robert said. "Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist," William said.

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay," Seymour said. "Well, I'm gonna count to three," William shot back, pointing his gun to his chest. "Simmons?" John spoke. "Yes, sir?" Seymour asked.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys," John said. Seymour looked between him and William before nodding slightly, "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

"Great," William said before releasing him. "Lead the way, then." Seymour lead all of us to where they were holding Bumblebee. We rushed into the room and saw that the workers were using ice on Bumblebee again, trying to froze him.

"No! Stop!" I yelled as I ran towards one of the men and pushed the gun away. "Stop, stop!" Tom said as everyone turned to us. I stepped towards Bumblebee, "Are you okay?" He turned to look down at me. "They didn't hurt you, right?" He turned to the others, pointing his alien gun at everyone besides me.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming," I said. He got up but didn't moved his gun from the others. "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you," I assured him and turned to everyone, "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine." They took a few steps back and I moved towards them, "Put the guns down." I turned back to Bumblebee, "They're not gonna hurt you. Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."

He transformed back to the Camaro and we all lead him inside the All Spark's room. Bumblebee transformed again and looked up at the All Spark before placing his hands gently on the edge of the cube. "Okay, here we go. He doing something," Robert said, standing beside me with William, "He doing something."

We all watched in amazement as the All Spark started to converted into smaller form. "Oh, my God," I breathed out. Bumblebee hold the new small All Spark and hold it out for me, and I gently took it in my hands.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain . . . Let's get to it_ ," He said through the radio. "He's right," William agreed, "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right," John agreed. "But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," William said. John turned to Seymour, "This place must have some kind of radio link!" He said. "Yes," Seymour agreed. "Shortwave, CB," John listed.

"Right, yes," Seymour agreed. "Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them," William said. "Let's move!" Bumblebee transformed again to the Camaro as William grabbed my arm gently and led me with the soldiers away, "All right, Ronny, get it in the car," He said.

I rushed to the Camaro as William gave orders, "Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?" I climbed into the passenger seat and Bumblebee started to drive me away with two cars escorting us.

I put the cube on the back seat before looking back forwards to see that the Autobots driving to us, and then they made a U-turn and drove after us.

As we reached to the road, close to Mission City at the bridges, I heard sirens of police car. I turned slightly in my seat to look back and saw the same police car that attacked me at the beginning and fought against Bumblebee. "Bee, it's the same police car," I said before Bumblebee started to weave left and right as I watched a military truck following as well.

I turned back around, swallowing, "Oh man . . ." I said before turning around again to see that the military truck transformed into a giant robot. Optimus transformed and started to fight the former military truck in the middle of the bridge as cars drove between. "Oh my god," I breathed before turning back.

We reached to the city and stopped in the middle of the road as people moved away. I climbed out and watched as all the soldiers were preparing. "Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" William ordered.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Robert asked through a radio. " _We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark_ ," A man replied through the other line of the radio. We saw a military airplane flying above our heads, spraying green smoke. " _Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction_."

We saw another military airplane approaching us and suddenly, Ironhide transformed and looked at us, "It's Starscream!" He informed and we looked up, "Please tell me you copy," Robert said through the radio as Bumblebee transformed as well. "Back up! Take cover!" Ironhide ordered as the people screamed as they ran away. "Bumblebee!"

He and Bumblebee grabbed a big truck and started to pull it up as a shield. "No, no, no, no, no! Move!" William yelled. "Back up! Back up!" Ironhide ordered and the men started to ran to safety. William grabbed my arm, pulling me with him and Robert.

"Retreat! Fall back!"

"Incoming!"

A missile was launched in our direction and exploded, making everyone to fall forwards in the ground. I looked around on the ground as a few cars were on fire, the people were on the ground with me. "Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" William asked before I felt someone wrapping their arms around me, pulling me up. I looked up to see it was William, "You okay?" He asked and I nodded before looking around as I heard a groaning static sound.

I found Bumblebee as he crawled out from under the truck, hurt. "Oh, my God," I said before running towards him. "Bumblebee? No." I stopped in front of him and looked behind him at his broken legs, "Oh no, your legs."

He started to crawl forwards and I backed away to let him move. "Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up," I begged as William ran over to us. "Ratchet!" I called. Robert ran over to us and William turned to him, "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Robert asked. "What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!" William said. "F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings," Robert informed, "That's alien. That ain't friendly."

I grabbed Bumblebee's arm, "You got to get up. You're okay," I assured, trying to help him to move more, "You're okay. Come on."

" _Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over_ ," A man in the radio that was in Robert's hand spoke. "Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles," Robert informed, "November Victor, 1.2 clicks north."

Suddenly there was an explosion close to us and we all looked over to see a military tank. It started to shot at us and we all ducked for cover.

"Move out! Let's go"! William ordered the men. I looked back at Bumblebee before looking around. My eyes stopped at a tow truck; I could use it to get Bumblebee out of here. I quickly ran across the street and towards the trunk. I opened the driver door to search for keys but I didn't find any. "Son of a . . ." I trailed off before pulling out the cables to hotwires it.

The truck turned on and I smiled, "Yes," I said before climbing in and turning the truck to bumblebee. I stopped it in front of him and climbed out, and rushed back to his side, "I'm not going to leave you, okay?" I said. He hold the All Spark to me and placed it on my hands. I looked at it and then back at Bumblebee, who nodded slightly to me.

I turned back just in time to see Ironhide transforming in mid air before two missals could hit him. Jazz drove towards the tank and transformed before getting on top of the tank, "Come on, Decepticon punk!"

The tank transformed into a giant robot and started to fight Jazz before Ratchet and Ironhide helped to fight as well. Suddenly we all saw Megatron landing on the street, "It's Megatron!" Ratchet said and turned to the men, "Retreat! Move! Fall back!"

"Fall back!" William ordered. I watched in horror as Megatron took Jazz and flew up. I put the All Spark a side on the truck before I turned back to Bumblebee, "Come on," I said as I grabbed his arm again, "You need to get up on the truck." Bumblebee slowly let me help him to sit on the back of the truck.

"Ronny!" I turned around when I heard William to see he was running towards me with a few men. "Where's the Cube?" I pointed at Bumblebee's left side, "Right there."

"Okay," He said before running with the men slightly away and I turned back to Bumblebee as I climbed behind him. "Epps, get those Black Hawks here!" William ordered. "Ronny." I looked at him again as he ran back towards me. He placed his rifle on Bumblebee's side.

All right, "I can't leave my guys back there," He said and he swallowed as he pulled out a flare, "So here." He handed this to me, "Take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top." He pointed to the building as he looked at me, "Go to the roof. Set the flare. Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"You want _me_ to do this?" I asked. "I don't _want_ to," He said. "But we don't have a choice. I _need_ you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die."

I panted, hesitating before glancing at Bumblebee and then back at William, "If I'm doing this, someone has to get Bumblebee out of here." He nodded, "Okay, okay," He said as I climbed down. "Army Black Hawk requested. Immediate evac for civilian girl with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare," Robert informed through the radio.

I looked up at Ironhide and Ratchet, "Ronny, we will protect you," Ironhide promised. "Okay," I breathed. William turned to Robert, "Epps, where are those planes?" He asked and turned back to me, "I'll get someone to take Bumblebee out of here." I nodded before glancing one last time at Bumblebee before running away, heading to the white big building with Ironhide and Ratchet right behind me.

"Cover fire!" Ratchet yelled. I glanced over my shoulder slightly as I continued to ran and then turned back to watch where I was going. Ironhide stopped me, getting in front of me as one of the Decepticons transformed in front of us, "Watch out!" Ironhide warned before he and the Decepticon started to fight so I made another turn and ran to the other direction.

"Keep moving, Ronny!" Ironhide said as he and Ratchet continued to follow. I continued to ran as fast as I could. "Don't stop!" Ratchet said. Another Decepticon ran towards me but I ducked slightly as I continued to ran, as he was trying to grab me.

I continued on but stopped and ducked as another Decepticon landed in front of me, making cars flew back. It was Starscream. I ducked behind a red car as Ratchet and Ironhide fought him. Starscream transformed to a military airplane again and flew away. "Ronny, get to the building!" Ironhide said. I got up and continued to ran.

I heard a crush behind me and looked over my shoulder to see it was Megatron so I turned back around as I continued to ran. "Give me that Cube, girl!" He demanded before I hit my shoulder on a hood of a black car that stopped in front. I dropped the All Spark as I dropped to the ground. With a groan, I quickly got up as I grabbed the All Spark and continued to ran.

I finally reached to the giant white building and ran inside, I stopped, breathing heavily before turning slightly around to see that Megatron was following. I turned back around and started to ran again, "You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me."

As I ran further in, I heard behind me from the entry, a window breaking. "I smell you, girl!" Megatron said. I ran up the stairs and ran in the hallway of the second floor. I heard the floor breaking behind me but I continued, not stopping or turning around.

I ran up another staircase until I got to the top floor. I rushed to one of the windows and looked outside for a ladder to get me to the roof.

I found one and climbed on it, holding the All Spark tightly as I climbed up. I reached to the up and ran to the other end of the roof. I glanced up the sky to see two helicopters flying above, "Hey!" I yelled before pulling out the flare and setting it on. I waved it up the air as I ran, "Over here!"

As I got to the edge, another helicopter came in front and a man stepped over, holding his hands out for the All Spark. I hold the cube to him but when I looked over the other side to see Starscream, I pulled the cube away, "Watch out!" I warned before Starscream shot a missile towards the helicopter.

I pulled myself backwards as the helicopter lost control and I ducked, letting out a scream as the helicopter crushed behind me on other building. "Hang on, Ronny!" I suddenly heard Optimus' voice.

I looked over to where the helicopter crushed to see him rushing towards the building. Suddenly, there were bangs on the floor and I turned to see that it was breaking, as if someone was trying to get to the roof. I got up and started to ran to the other side. Megatron broke the floor as he got out and I ran to one of the statues at the edge of the building, climbing up and holding the statue and the All Spark tightly.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron asked. I looked down the city before looking up, panting, "Where do I go?" I muttered. "Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet," Megatron said, placing his hand on one of the statues.

I wanted to take a step to my left but almost slipped, "Oh, no, no, no, no," I muttered, holding the statue tightly. I saw the two helicopters flying off and I took a deep breath. "I'm never giving you this All Spark!" I yelled.

"Oh, so unwise," Megatron said. I breathed heavily, watching as he lifted his hand before transforming it to a big ball with black chain before smashing it to make a line between the statue that I was holding and the statue next to us. The hit made the statue that I was holding on to, break, making me lose balance and fell down.

I screamed, holding tightly on the cube but suddenly, I was landed to a big hand and it hold me tightly. I looked over to see it was Optimus who caught me. "I got you," He said as he placed me on his chest. I grabbed him and the cube tightly. "Hold on to the Cube," He said before putting his hand around me, surrounding me in almost darkness and I felt we were moving side to side.

Suddenly, we crushed but I didn't really knew because I couldn't see anything. "Oh, no. Oh, no!" I heard a man saying. "Disgusting," I heard Megatron saying and a hit on a car before Optimous' hand moved from me. I looked around to see we were on the street, "Ronny?" I turned slightly around to look at Optimous. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory," I said my family's motto. "If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it," He said. "Get behind me." I did as he told, climbing off of him. He and Megatron got up.

"It's you and me, Megatron," Optimous said. "No, it's just me, Prime," Megatron said. "At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall," Optimous said as I quickly slipped down the opened ground; the pipe of the water was broken, letting water fill the ground and turning it to mud.

I looked up to see Megatron grabbing Optimus and throwing him to one of the buildings. He fell to the ground and Megatron walked towards him, "You still fight for the weak!" He said, grabbing him again, "That is why you lose!" He threw Optimus to the other side.

I climbed out of the mud and climbed into a overturned car, watching as Optimus tried to get up but then fell backwards as Megatron hit him with his knee. I climbed out of the car as military airplanes flew above us, shouting at Megatron.

I ran towards Optimus but fall to the ground as Megatron fell in front of me. He turned to me, "I'll kill you!" I crawled backwards as I looked at him in horror. "Mine! All Spark!"

"Ronny! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!" Optimus ordered but I couldn't let him die. I got up and when Megatron launching towards me, I pointed the cube to his chest. He yelled in pain as I watched the All Spark extinguishing his spark. It stopped and Megatron fell back, holding his hands to his chest. He groaned as he fell to his knees and with one last look at me, he fell to the side.

I stared at him, panting as his orange eyes disappear, leaving black eyes only. Optimus stared down at Megatron as he got up, "You left me no choice, brother." I looked over to see William and his men walking over with their guns raised on Megatron but they slowly lowered them.

Optimus kneeled down towards me, "Ronny, I owe you my life," He said. "We are in your debt." We all looked over to see Bumblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet. I smiled as I saw that Bumblebee was looking better but what saddened me was what Ironhide was carrying.

"Prime, we couldn't save him," He said, handing Optimus parts of Jazz's body. "Jazz," Optimus said with a sad tone in his voice before turning back to us, "We lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?"

I looked over at Bumblebee in shock to hear that it was him who spoke. This time it wasn't from the radio. "Permission granted, old friend," Optimus said. "You speak now?" I asked Bumblebee.

"I wish to stay with the girl," He said. "If that's what she want," Optimus said. I glanced towards William with a small smile and met his eyes before I looked at Bumblebee with a smile, "Yeah."

I turned back to Optimus as he pulled out a piece of the All Spark from Megatron's chest before I turned back to look at William. We both shared a small smile and a nod, glad it was finally over.

* * *

 ** _Oh my god guys! I finished the FIRST book already! I only published it FOUR DAYS ago and I already done with the book. The second book will be up soon. And I want to say thank you guys for your support. I didn't knew if it will be good but knowing you guys like it, I continued on._**

 ** _Thanks again!_**

 ** _Love you all_**

 ** _Katherine_**


	9. SEQUEL

**Hey guys! There you go the sequel!**  
 **The second book;**

 **Revenge of the Fallen [Sequel to Dark Paradise]**


End file.
